Interest in solar modules has increased in recent years as an energy source with a low environmental impact. Solar modules include a plurality of solar cells connected electrically by a wiring member.
Conventionally, the wiring member is bonded to a solar cell using solder exclusively. However, when a wiring member and a solar cell are bonded using solder, the temperature of the solar cell tends to rise in the bonding step. The difference in the thermal expansion coefficient of the wiring material and the solar cell subjects the solar cell to thermal stress, and defects are more likely to occur such as warping, breaking, or cracking of the solar cell. Therefore, in recent years, as proposed, for example, in Patent Document 1 below, it has been proposed for wiring members and solar cells to be bonded using an adhesive resin able to bond the components at a temperature lower than that of solder. This method suppresses defects such as warping, breaking, and cracking of solar cells as compared to a method using solder.